The Tale of the Morning Star
by Eden's Epitaph
Summary: Ten years after the events of The Taste of Your Life, something from long ago arise and is set on turning Syaoran's life into a deeper nightmare than it ever was. Can the Lone Wolf save what he helds the most presious alone? Chapter two now up!
1. A Flower that Never Wither

Author's Note: Yes, I finally decided to write the sequel myself. I  understood that it was not a very good idea to ask you to write it. So here it is. Now understand that this won't be the same as The Taste of Your Life. The plot line is completely different, and I don't think that the sex will be just as prominent at the first one. But before I let you read it, I want to thank each and every one of you who read, reviewed and e-mail me. If my calculations are correct, I believe that I reached the 500 reviews for the taste of your life. So take this sequel as a sing of my gratitude for all the kind messages I got from you. Also, I am currently working of a fanfiction under an other fandome, and I'm putting more energy into that one than in this one. So, if you thought that The Taste of Your Life was long to update, I believe that this one will take much more time. For it, I'm sorry, but I'm writing this only under incessant request and as a thank. In all, you will be expecting 12 chapters including the prologue and the epilogue. Now enjoy and review. Maybe it will push me into writing more… who know? ^-^

Warnings: This story is not suitable for children under 17 of age. It promotes violence, may contain graphic sex (more likely will) and has a high proportion of crude language. You have been dully warned.

Disclaimers: I, Evil Karyta, do not own any of the characters of Card Captor Sakura, however, the story lines and some of the characters that will be displayed are mine. Do not steal, copy or take without permission or you might be purchased by my guardian spirit, Chaos, Fallen Angel of Corruption. 

__

_The Tale of the Morning Star_

By Evil Karyta

Prologue: A Flower That Never Withers

_  I'm not sure, but I believe it's been about 10 years. A decade that I've not seen even the tiniest glimpse of the sun. I thought I would not miss it. I was one of those who would rather be awake by night, thinking the moon prettier than the golden watcher of the day. I was a fool, we all are. We miss the sun when its light no longer baths our path, we long for it cruelly when we realize after the force wave of excitement and curiosity that comes after the change subsides and leave us wondering where the brightness of day had went. _

_  It took me three years to understand that I would never return to what I once was, though I still have trouble accepting it. No, I don't hate him for it. He gave me much more than anyone could have given me. I was loved, cherished, idolized, I felt more alive that I ever was before. To think I had to die to finally feel the joy of living is quite an ironical thought. Humans just do not understand what they have, and now it makes me laugh. I see clearly now, to die unwrapped the silken scarf that held me into the darkness and completely blind to everything that we just can't see by ourselves. _

_  Ten years had flown like a breath of a new born. Everything that happened, on our point of view, can be held in a single heart beat in the never ceasing gears of existence. I hade everything humans desired. Acquired the only thing that the complexity of the cells that created us gave up at the wake of life. I became immortal, forever young. Like a portrait painted with vitality and sealed by some damn blood that gave me a new breath. I became part of a legend that scares and fascinate every fibers of the imagination. _

_  He gave me pleasure beyond anything that I had thought could be possible. I never stopped to love him, but to stay with him forever, until the earth came to it's death, that I was unable to do. No, it was beyond me, so I left him. He understood, and is waiting for me to return, somewhere on the world, he is waiting for me, or maybe I'm the one waiting. Our parting was bound to happen, we both knew it, and he was the first to utter the possibility. At first, I did not believed him, I was attached to him like a child to his mother, but in a more immoral and beautiful way. We needed each other, and still do. Two souls made for each other, made to love and hate one other. _

_  No, I did not want to believe him. But as the years passed and our relationship deepened, I saw what he meant. It was no longer a need to be together, but a dependency. Lovers addicted to each other, forgetting the world around them, not giving the slightest regard to the world that was slowly changing around us. It was not good for us, we were destroying the other, shattering everything that was our individuality and turning it into a sole being that we called us. If we had stayed like this, one or maybe the both of us would have died, and it would kill the beauty of our story to simply give into oblivion like that. Coming to that realization made me suffer much more than I thought it would. My emotions being enhanced as they are, it was a near impossible task to do. But I left him, told him that a few years apart would be the best, he agreed, knowing very well what I meant when I spoke of a grave that we were slowly digging for each other. _

_  Since then, I saw much of the world, every thing that I wanted to see, every places that I dreamt of as a child were now at my reach, and I simply took what I wanted. I visited the mystic places spoke of in books. Saw the great temples of __Mexico__, the wide valley and high mountains of __Himalaya__, sat under the gigantic pyramids, contemplated the world atop an Indian statue of some unknown divinity. The beauty of human secrets far outreached the single electric burst that our brain created while imagining, it was breath taking. Every continents and their mystery were for me to discover, and I did just that. For four years now, I've traveled and wandered around, alone._

_  Whilst I was still human and able to see the day light, I was a very social person. I had many friends, dear friends and a loving family. Finding myself alone as I was turned to be more difficult than expected. Although it was a known fact that the likes of me were not of the company people, I felt the weigh of loneliness heavier than supposed to be. Wherever I went to, I could not find even the tiniest of those that shared the same fate as I. They were transparent, a whisper of some local folklore that could not be seen but was believed fiercely in. That was until HE came to me, surprising me even when I prided myself for been able to sense anyone that would follow me. He appeared of nowhere, bearer of some unknown will that I was no where near to imagine. Such is the fate of your kind, we use or we are been used. To think we claiming of been bigger than humans, such a fat lie…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  She was beauty, unreal and fascinating. A goddess from the heavens, fallen and damned but not broken, recreating perfection and giving it her name. Kinomoto Sakura, the never fading cheery blossom, forever blooming, unlike her sisters that lived only a day, was blessing the world with her ethereal grace for as long as day fade into night. She had became a legend among the legendary, almost like a myth passed down by generation of believers, only she existed for only a few years. Her eyes, two perfect gems of emerald green, locking light within their depth, mesmerized even the immortal beings. Her graceful body, skin silky and as delicate and white as porcelain was tempting. It was no wonder that Syaoran, the lone wolf, had fallen for her for every of them were ready to give their lives only to have a short glimpse of her surreal splendor. All but one.

  Clothed in feathery white and soft pink, she vied with the blossom that gave her name, she was striding down the roads of Roma, sightseeing it seemed, marveling at the grandeur of architecture with a childlike complexion. Strange how her presence near the capital of God's will were both an aberration and a bless. If the dignitaries of the church were to learn of her existence, what would become of this one angel? Would they be able to kill such a perfect image of heavenly grace made hell's spawn, or would they capture her, if the thing was possible. One thing was for sure, no one could stay of ice upon the sight of the beautiful Sakura. 

  As she turned a corner of narrowed walled streets, he made his presence known, the pace of his footsteps clearly audible, such as a mortal would walk, uneven and careless. The creature of beauty stopped, turning her head slightly to catch the direction of the incoming steps. He kept walking and she turned herself completely to him, her piercing gaze of incandescent greens, swirling in gold set upon his frame, half concealed in the darkness that dwelled in between the street lights. He saw the confusion that shown on her perfectly chiseled face, skin nearing the texture of marble. She knew what he was with not much of a look in his direction. 

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"A passer by," the man smiled while entering the yellow light of the street lamp. 

  For a passer by, he was quite a lovely specimen. Elegant in his casual clothing of dark blue denim, white shirt and used jeans. Dark hairs, long and silky, restrained in a low tail that reached the outskirt of his shoulder blades, deep blue eyes that had nothing to envy the night heavens, having stole the light of the stars, a pale and perfect face, aristocratic in its manly beauty. His voice dripped in a heavy accent coming from his British breading. It would have been easy to be entranced by his ghostly charms, but the fact that this one man was on of her kind made her uneasy. 

"And what is it that you want, mister Passer By?" a sarcastic replay unexpected from such a delicate woman.

"I have a message for you," he retorted.

"So, from passer by you became messenger?"

"It seems so," his rich voice resounded with laughter. "Are you willing to listen?"

"What makes you believe that I have the time, Messenger?"

"From what I saw, you have nothing more to do than look around. Being here for more than six month, I have a hard time believing you had not seen everything that the Italian capitals has to offer."

"You are simply assuming this, basing your knowledge on short observation," Sakura was not one to be fool.

"And just what makes you think that I am assuming?" this time he was returning her smart remark straight to her face. 

"Just spit it out already."

  So, she was of the sensitive personality. The shadow of annoyance that appeared to her face was, above all, quite a lovely sight to behold, the stranger decided. He walk closer to her, coming to a stop when he reached a space of a few feet between them. From up close, she was even more beautiful, glorious even. He could feel the hand of envy enclose him at the thought of Li Syaoran being the lucky man to discover such a perfect woman and could now understand the anger that she had upon learning of her existence, that of many other substation reasons. 

"It seems that your presence would be very well appreciated at the 'Lueur du jour'. It's in France, Paris, to be exact. I'm sure you will easily find it."

"Why would I come? I'm very well where I am at the moment," she uttered while looking at the small card the stranger handed her.

"You're curious?" he tired.

She smiled a bit, feeling her reticence slowly disappear and returning to her normal, caring self. "I might just come."

"We would be delighted."

  The dark haired man smiled, took a hold of her hand, gallantly bent and kissed it softly. A whisper of a blush passed her checks as she watched the mysterious man walk away. Her gaze returned to the small rigid carton, fancily decorated, on it you could read 'Club Lueur du Jour, la où tout est possible.' Where everything is possible, heh? Maybe she would just got there and take a look.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_To be continued………_

_a/n__: _If any of you wanders who is Chaos, he is one of The Fallen Angels, a series of drawings that I started at lost time to vent my frustration of the world. If you are interested on seeing them, just send me an e-mail and it'll be my pleasure to send you back either one of them or those that had been drawn. (So far there is Darkness, Angel of Elusion, Lone and Broken, Angels of Immorality, and Chaos, Angel of Corruption) Feel free to e-mail me anytime, I always answer to those who takes the time to write to me, or simple review. I hope that this story will go up to your expectation and that my grammar got a little better than the last time I wrote for you. ^-^ Until next time!


	2. Past Reawaken

Author's note: Finally, it did not take as long is I thought it might take. I just got very inspired suddenly this morning before I went to my finals (I hate science… T-T) I needed away to forget about my stress over that goddamn exam and just started to write this down. And when I finaly came back, I started to write again and it just got out as it is. Now, if you want to put up with my rambling just keep reading the note if not, jump to the warnings and read on. So today I'll be talking about my evil toaster. I swear the thing got a mind of it's own. Each time I try to make myself some toasts, it scares the hell out of me with its loud jumping sound, almost spitting out the bread, and then swallow them up again so I can burn my poor fingers on the hot steal! But I just love peanut butter toasts too much not to risk a few burns… The strange thing we do for things we like… Go figure. So if anyone knows of a good toaster therapist, I'm willing to pay for the evil thing to get a check up! Please, pity my poor mistreated fingers.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sew. I still have no job and got a bill to pay now that I'm no longer living with my mother. 

Warning: There is heavy shonen-ai material ahead. I don't know I there will be other in the future, but you have been warned for this one chapter. Now read and enjoy, and don't forget to review! ^-^

_The Tale of the Morning Star_

By Evil Karyta

Chapter First: Past Reawaken

  Swirling eyes of cinnamon mixed of golden and blood red stared at the stars, lost within the complexity of reflection. At the feet of the vivid gaze laid a body, broken, dead, dripping with the last of blood that once held the secret of life flow, now rushing through another. Not a moment had passed without him thinking of her as sure as she was thinking of him. From the distance that separated them, he could feel her every thoughts turning to him, wishing him near her as her immortal eyes grazed the beauty of a world she had never dared to imagine. 

  Four years, long and yet very short in some strange way, had passed since they last had a taste of each other. Four years of cooling, four years of depression and exaltation, four years to pick up the pieces that was the remains of their individuality. A necessary evil, he had said. The only solution not to burst and disappear, to return to be two instead of one. They said that true love made beings a sole one, but they never said that such a magnificent force could also be such a destructive one. They both realized it that was the reason why they parted, so they could keep on existing while cherishing the memory of their union. Someday, life would bring them back together for a blissful time that compared to their life would last no longer than a sigh, but it was such a circle of separation and reuniting that made it beautiful and lovely. As the song went, I can't live without you, but I can't live with you. The cruel reality of those that chose the path of immortality, living by the sins, having a life more full and exotic then any. 

  The wolf missed his flower as the bird in is cage longed for the wild of the endless forests. That mix of pain and joyous remembrance made it all worth, although he never ceased regretting that one bite that brought her into damnation. Syaoran was determined in enjoying what he could; even the damned had the right to feel joy and comfort, at least once in their life. He intended to make the better of it. As he remembered the time he spent with her, it came to him that she had not changed the way he had thought she would. Her kind and compassionate mind stayed alive in a strange way, but still was there, but she did not share his torment while killing, nor did she crumble under the weigh of guilt and depression. She was smiling, enjoying what she could and wishing to see everything. Maybe it was the because of the different circumstances that had brought her into her new life that made her as strong as she was. 

  The vampire followed his feet through the old streets of Québec City. It was strange to see such old buildings in such a modern world. A collision of two different era, melding together and turning one town into a vivid jewel of old and new. It was said that this old city was a pearl of the world's antics. Shining alongside with the romantic Paris, the age long Rome and other beauty of man's doing. The fortified city had been his home for two months now, and he enjoyed his stay greatly. Each night, he would discover yet another aspect of it that enchanted his mind, feeding his hunger for beauty with its simplicity and rustic charms. And the accent of the citizen was plain gorgeous. A somewhat old French, spoke with vivid joy of life, trailing and rolling, rough and soft all at the same time. So far from the sophisticated speech of the old continent people. Here, they radiated freedom and vitality. Young and old at ease with each other, not overly polite, inviting and warm. He loved this part of the world. 

  The nightlife was not as strong as it was in bigger cities. Just the right among of passer bys and youth having fun. The bars were loud but welcoming, blending some of the old and new that made the charm of this continent. Geographically speaking, this continent was older then the one he came from, the mountains, eroded by time, wind and water spoke clear of its age, but in men's mind, it would always be the new one. Promise of better time, through Siberian cold and hot summers. Really, a strange place to live, he reflected while entering a small pub. 

  The dialect was a marvel to him, smooth and casual, polite but rude, proof of a joy many had forgotten. Even the old folks were lively, and their stories always interesting. But he was not here for tale telling, actually, he had hoped to get a peace of mind that he could not attain anywhere else. And this old, rustic and charming city was just what he had longed for. Unconsciously, he noted that, maybe, Sakura would enjoy it. The simple life was something she had always admired, being a simple girl. The chestnut haired shook his head; he was not here to dwell on her, he was hear to have a somewhat good time.

  However, someone had other plans. A waitress came, handing him a fine glass of red wine. He eyed her suspiciously, knowing that he had not ask for anything. She caught the glance and amiably pointed to a man who's back was turn to him and the young woman winked at him. Syaoran stared at the stranger, not liking his forwardness one bit when the man stood up and turned around. Shining blue eyes bored into his fiery cinnamons and a growl escaped his throat when recognition set in. The short black hairs, the finely chiseled face, aristocratic and diplomat, there was no mistaking. The man walked to him, hand reaching for his chest pocket, reviling a pair of round glasses which he put on his face before sitting down, a friendly smile on his too pale face.

"Hello," he greeted with a deep and charming British accent.

"I don't see why you still bother putting those things one," was Li's crude reply.

"Old habits dies hard, my friend."

"I thought you were still her pet," he sneered.

"Actually, when you think about it, I'm not really. But I do own her some, so…" he trailed off and than started again. "I heard you find yourself a mate. Its no secret to us that she has a heavenly beauty. I thought you swore never to create a new one… What made you change your mind? Is she that good…"

"That's none of your business," snapped the Chinese man.

"I was just trying to make conversation," he stated. "So how have you been?"

"What do you want, Eriol? I'm sure it's not to talk about good or bad weather."

  Eriol smiled a bit devilishly, observing his interlocutor's reaction upon seeing his expression. He heard the low growl and shook his head, knowing perfectly that he had never been on Syaoran's good side. Maybe the Lone Wolf never liked him, or, and he was betting on that one, he just held a grudge to him for being hunted down over two hundred years. Of course, the British aristocrat he was never saw it as such, a hunt to him was too barbaric an act to him, he would prefer to call it a violent search. However, he had finally let him go, thinking it was useless and a pathetic waste of his time to keep it up. Not that he did not get a serious beating for doing so, but he was not about to tell Syaoran such a story. The blue eyes rather keep those things for himself, like the good little Londoner he was. 

"I have a little something for you," he uttered after a moment of tensed silence and than handed him a letter.

"I don't what to have anything to do with that little spoiled bitch, Eriol. I have put up with her for long enough. Just tell her that I don't give a damn about her useless problems and that she can perfectly well go make herself a cozy place in hell for all I care."

"Just read it and you'll tell me if you don't care afterwards," he simply said before lifting off his comfortable seat and strolling to the door. "I'm sure you're wondering just why you're Cheery Blossom did not write to you as she usually does each two weeks or so…"

  The door bell rang sweetly and the black haired man, coming for the past, was gone such as he came. How Syaoran hated it when he did such things. The thing was that the had been fairly good friends before the overall of his escape. Actually, Eriol had been the only one to keep him sane while the duration of his 'enslavement'. He had been her favorite for long, the little British dog with sparkling blue eyes that just made her melt, that was until she found her Chinese wolf! Now, he was spunk, he was wild and she just longed to tame him, not that she ever succeeded so speaking. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  _Ancient __China__: Shangaï October of 1527_

  He had been running circles all day, trapped like a rat, feeling what a caged fawn would. It was not the darkness that had bothered him, he was used to it, he lived by night. No, it was the walls, cold, humid, stony walls that surrounded him. He hated it, he hated her for it. She had been his judge, his jury and her verdict had been to send him in what she lovingly called La Cage de Pierre. She had the frustrating habit to name everything in French. Not that he cared much now that he was in it. 

  Before hand, she had beaten him, he could still feel the burns and pain of the whip as she unmercifully hit his bare back, each time whispering, in that overly sweet voice of her that he despised so much, that it was all for his well being. What a blunt lie. Not long after she had been gone, her soft laughter echoing down the dark hall, he had turned into a state of need. It was on the verge of been unbearable, biting at his gusts, turning him wild and violent, his usually calm gaze a vivid red glow, menacing as the shown as brightly rubies would. Outside, not so far, he could hear the voices, the heart beat of thousands of citizens, driving him mad. 

  He ended crawling in a corner, hands firmly pushing on his ears in a lame attempt to block the sound of life, if only for a moment. But he had no such luck. All his nerves were awaken, his senses a million times better than any creatures, feeling, hearing, smelling about everything. The was a cacophony playing in his head as a myriad of human thought at the same time, not able to even discern one clear thought, and he tighten his grip over his throbbing head. His red eyes stared at the pitch black that was his silent companion. Teeth gritting, his long oversized canines biting deeply into his lips, drawing a cold blood that tasted like everything but the red substance. 

  He was insane, seeing things, hearing things and wishing them all gone. It was as if falling into an abyss, forever lost into darkness and for sole companies his own cries of pain and fear. Unknown to him, his nails had sink in his tender flesh, the blood dripping in thin trickles of dark crimson, before hitting the dirt covered floor like pearly drops of scarlet. As the pain grew, it was no longer the low growling of a furious beast but a weak groan akin to a plea that could be heard from the curled up man. The hunger was tearing him apart, and what was once a proud man was reduced to a heap of a broken animal.

  Among the loud mix of human thinking, street noises and fragrances that hit his senses, a door was open, the rusted hinges whining and footsteps resounding in between the four high stoned walls. Someone crouched down if front of the fallen man, a gentle hand pressing on his shoulder as glazed and crazy bloodshot red eyes, shining in vivid scarlet open to stare into soft comforting blue depth. Surrounded by the silvery frame of a delicate pair of glasses, the sapphire seemed to sooth something deep within him as the pale face, so beautiful, came closer and gentle calming arms circled him. He did not resist, giving into the generous attention, the beaten man simply fell into the embracing arms. 

"You suffered enough," soothed a caring voice.

  Something was pressed to his mouth, enticing, giving, he had no choice but to oblige. He bit into it with carnal hunger, his crave rising to submits he had never attained. The sweet, warm sanguine liquid filled his mouth and he uttered a moan of deep, genuine pleasure to the sweet taste as it started to flow down his throat and by some biological mean, cursing through his aching veins. Velvet lips grazed his fevered brows as a gentle hand caressed his silken strands. The man held with a fierce grip the body part that had been so kindly offered to him, loving the sensation it gave him, the renewed of his strength. Slowly, the voices lowered to a gentle murmur before dieing away in the back of his consciousness, his senses returning to a relatively normal state.

"That's enough now," and the blood source was taken away from him, even though his grip had been powerful.

  The man looked up to stare into smiling indigo that shown in silvery light, his own gaze having return to the swirling cinnamon and gold powder. The blue eyed nodded, shoving his white hands in the wild fury of his brown locks one last time, the hand used was dripping with  blood as the wound healed in a unusual fast pace. 

"Why are you here?" finally asked the man.

"Don't worry about it," was the reply.

"I thought you hated me," he stated lamely.

  There was a moment of silence when the blue eyes stared directly at him with surprise written all over his pale face. "Hate you? On the contrary, I love you."

"I took your place…"

"I don't care, I didn't like that place that much. I think you can imagine why," there was a sarcastic note in his rich voice.

"Yeah… I can very well…" he snickered.

  A pose was noted and the two only sat in silence in comfort. It was not unusual for two individuals to be at ease when the weigh of quite would confine them both, but for these two men, coming from to different epoch, to opposing cultures, it was surprising, if not completely atypical. But the bless of silence never really last long, and soon, the previously broken man spook again.

"Eriol, why do you stay with her?"

"That woman is the devil, Li. Leaving is a something I do not suggest anyone. She'll track you down like an animal, bring you back and torture you until you can no longer discern pain from pleasure," he snorted.

"So you did try," he stated and not questioned.

He sighed. "Of course I did, who wouldn't try, living in such condition…" his blue gaze grazed the gray dust of the floor as if lost in some sad remembrance and than he looked up staring harshly at his companion. "Don't ever try to run, I don't want to become your enemy," there was a threat that lingered to the statement.

  The other man simply looked away, not meeting his intense look, afraid that he might read his mind. Two months latter, he had fled, but was rapidly caught and once again locked in the damn cold room, cursing and shouting, facing insanity again and loosing the battle rapidly until Eriol came again, barely saving him for a fate that was worst than his already was. The tender British aristocrat had taken him out, shielding him within his apartments, nursing him back to health, keeping him away from the wrath of their mistress. He had always been good to him, friendly, gentle, loving. 

  With him, Syaoran had understood the profound meaning of being what he was. A creature that sought beauty in all its wonderful forms, someone who loved and hate with a passion that was so much powerful than anything else was. There was no difference between genders, woman, man, children, elders, they all had this enchanting beauty to them, if not physical, it was in mind. At first, he had been scared, desiring things he never thought even possible to want, wishing to attain something that he thought would not exist. Love was really a strange thing, he had concluded. The charming blue eyed had shown him many things, shared a passion Li had not even began to imagine was possible to have with any body. It was not only the pleasure of the flesh, it was the nourishment of the mind, the complexity of their relationship, the deep meaning of each of their conversation was all in itself a bliss and a damnation, and he just could not help but cherish it. 

"You'll try and leave again, won't you?" he asked, caressing the smooth skin of a bare shoulder that glowed with the silvery rays of the moon.

"I don't know."

  Eriol propped his head with his right hand, his elbow resting on the silken pillow, watching sternly his friend as he stubbornly kept his back to him. The handsome Londoner's glasses lay on the floor amid layers of clothing that had been discarded but not forgotten. A soft smile lingered on his lips before the lovingly grazed the smooth white skin that he just loved to touch. Worry crossed his brows, making him frown but it was hidden from his companion. He had already warned him, would Syaoran heed to his admonitions or simply fallow his passionate mind. That same mind witch had drew them together would also tear them apart it seemed. 

"Don't lie to me, please."

"I wish I was able to," humored the chestnut man.

"Will you try again?" he insisted.

  Li sighed in slight annoyance before sitting up, his back against the bed's cheery wood head so richly crafted and finally spoke, his gaze on the crystal chandelier that hang above them. "Why asking questions you already know the answer?"

"Because I care," was his simple answer before crawling into his friends arms.

  Li embraced him, as he would usually do, his arms circling the strong back, fingers sliding in whispers of caresses along the curve of his backbones. They both needed so much comfort, being nothing much but slaves to a woman that had nearly the mind of a child and to whom anybody was nothing but a toy to enjoy. He sometimes wondered what would have became of him if Eriol had not been around to keep him off the edge she desperately tried to push him over. 

"Thank you," Syaoran said after a moment, kissing the midnight locks of his friend and lover.

"What for?" he asked, his voice muffled by the other man's chest.

"For being there when I needed someone. I don't know if I could have managed without you…"

  A finger came to his mouth, shutting any other words that would have escaped those sweet looking lips. The sparkling sapphire gems stared at him as on hand cupped his left cheek, worry was clearly written in those lovely ocean pools that were Eriol's. So many emotions passed over his features that he had lost count, but they were all vivid when he finally spoke.

"Li… I don't want to become your enemy."

"It depends what decision you'll make when the time would come… if it ever come…" he was looking away from his eyes, not wanting to see anymore of those strong sentiments that would make them so vivid.

  As if to shut him up for good, Eriol sized his face and pressed his lips passionately over the velvet of Syaoran's. Sometimes, action spoke louder than words, and this act in itself was very effective in all its beauty and compassion. The bliss of his caresses, the magnificence of the fire that would be shared when the kissed, the power of their friendship, and beauty of their love making, it was so much to them both. The thin line that would keep them in touch with sanity was the strong bond they had created over time. Even though passion was crazy, even if loving another man was wrong, their existence was an aberration in all complexity. So why bother with morals when their was no boundaries? Yes, love was indeed a very strange thing. 

  But she had words of them, she had learned of their deep friendship and had became jealous of it. It led to the one beating that just was too much for Li to take, and when Eriol had came to save him once again, he could no longer hid from it.

"I'll be leaving," he said.

"Don't, she'll just get you back and this time, I won't be able to save you."

  Syaoran stared down at his feet, not able to meet the accusing stare of the British man. He sighed and took of his glasses, tucking them into the helm of his shirt before standing in front of his beloved friend. With barely concealed emotion, he hugged him as tight as he could, kissing the Chinese boy in the crock of his neck like he loved to and than trailed to take one last taste of his mouth, knowing perfectly well that he would never again have that chance. It lingered longer than it should, wishing that the simple act would make him renounce. Forehead to his, his deep ocean water reflected in silver moon light stared at his cinnamon eyes that were set in determination. 

"Hit me with all your might," he whispered, voice horsed with strong emotion.

"You won't be my enemy…" Li assured before sending him a blow to his handsome face.

  The black haired man stood back, sadness in his eyes as he watched his friend give him a forceful punch in the guts, knocking all air out and leaving him wavering. He reeled backward, his world turning black as unconsciousness gripped him and he hit the dirt. No one saw the wolf exit the manor. He traveled around the world, reviling in his new found freedom, forgetting any guilt such the joy was grand. Too bad all god things had some sort of end. One night, Eriol had appeared, sadden and mournful. 

"I told you we would become enemies… Why did you not listen to me?"

  It seemed that the jalousie of their mistress had not been forgotten. She had forced the Londoner to hunt him and bring him back, dead or alive. And so their game of tag had started, but something always kept them to tear each other apart, even as time eroded their friendship, masking the memory of their relationship that had been so precious. Syaoran would always escape, scathed and bruised, but free and alive, until finally there was no more sign of her or Eriol and he was left to peace, or whatever little peace he could get in between his human consciousness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Li shook his head, chasing away the memory, only wishing to be left alone. However, Eriol's words had made their way to his brain, and he did wondered why he still had received no news of his beloved. He stared at the envelop. It was a simple white one; no address on the back, no particular pattern, just a plane white envelop that stared back at his investigating gaze. He opened it with cautious hands, fearing something that was just not possible. Within the paper layers laid a white sheet witch he carefully unfolded and his eyes turned furious, lingering the scarlet glow he always had when rage boiled inside. How dared she?

  And with that he was gone like a passing blur, the glass of wine empty and money waiting to be taken on the old wooded table, the chair flickering before settling to stay on its four. On the table, among the coins and bank-note was the letter on which had been written on curving and elegant letters: _Thank you for the flower. She is beautiful; I might have much fun with her. Do not worry, I shall take good care of her. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_To be continued………_

_a/n__: _This is something new that I started to do with my other fanfic. It's just fun to do and it spares me the guilt of not answering to the reviewers. I call it "Karyta's individual rambling to her lovely reviewers." But before anything, I want to clear something out with you guys. So I'll write it in bold letters so you won't miss it.

**The relationship between Eriol and Syaoran is not as Sakura and Syaoran is. In their case, Sakura is the one person he had been looking for all of his life. In my conception of vampire, their mind can be put at ease only if a true consuming love can be found. Some would call them The One, other simply a Mate, as I call them too. Eriol and Li is a different thing. Syaoran was been treated harshly, beaten and tortured every now and then for no reason at all. Eriol was his friend, his confident, his comfort. Vampires do not see the act of making love the way we do. It's hard to explain. They are creatures controlled by their emotions and feelings, and when those emotions and feelings gets too strong, love making is a way to share it. Of course, they don't do it with just anybody. Their got to be a very strong bond like love or friendship (a strong friendship can easily be mistaken for love, believe me, I experienced it first hand). Both feeling are born out of a passion of some sort. There is no romantic love between the two of them, just a vampire way to express themselves. I hope I had been clear enough, if you have more questions about it feel free to write it in your reviews or send me an e-mail. I always answer to those.**

"KARYTA'S INDIVIDUAL RAMBLING TO HER LOVELU REVIEWERS"

EcuaGirl: Broke up? I don't know if it's really that way. With a passion such as theirs, they would have killed each other if they stayed together. They still love one other, though I thought I had clearly pointed it out. Oh well. But I believe I had send you an e-mail. Anyway, happy you loved the prologue. ^-^

Kawaii-CherryWolf: My, you really are exited about it. ^-^ And don't worry about your spelling, mine worst, so I can't possibly see what's wrong with it. 

The BOOKWORM: Of course I'll continue the sequel, if I would not, I wouldn't even started it to begin with. Though I never thought my work was exceptional… I'm blushing right now. Thanks a lot ^-^

ChibiKit: I see you discovered that the mysterious man was indeed Eriol. I believe you were the only one. Be proud ^-^. I'm not about to tell you just what I have in store, actually, I only have the chapter titles… I see you caught the subtle feeling of my writing. Or maybe it's not that subtle… Anyway, thanks.

******: What a read name…. How do you say it? Six Stars? Hope you had all the Syaoran that you wanted… 

Li Blosssom: I hope this chapter do clear a small bit what Eriol has to do with this story. And don't worry, Sakura and Syaoran are very much in love. I can't say much to Eriol's affection to Li though… I'm such a little evil girl, that I am (oro, where did Kenshin came in?)

il0verice: Only time will tell us what would become of our cherry blossom and little wolf.

Kaylin-sama: Yeah, I know. It was stupid to even ask. But, actually, I wanted to know how bad people would want a sequel to it. I hope that now you know who 'that guy' is. And for the lemony goodness… I'm not quite sure yet. It will depends on how the story turn… but you know me…  ^-^

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Yes, she actually did. But I had to think really hard over it. In the beginning, I was not even sure if they were together, but well, it just turned out that way. You know, the concept of forever is very vague, and we, humans, can't even to begin to understand just how long it is. Can you imagine yourself living with the same person longer than a life span can last? And with a love such as theirs, I would turn crazy. In life, individuality is a very important thing. 

deanny: Thank you, I'm happy that you enjoyed the first one.

fire_blade: I said that I had about 12 chapters to write, so you're in for a long ride.

tHaT's pEgGy FoR yA: If I'm good in calculation, I'd say about 7 months or so… Is it long? (hehe)

tHaT's NaNcY FoR yA: Don't worry, I have no intentions on giving up. Just don't get to impatient thought, you know I don't write very fast. And in this case, it might just turn out to be very long…. Sigh.

    Thank you so much. 13 reviews! Its even more than I got for the first chapter of The Taste of Your Life. I feel so loved!


	3. Aurore, Lady of France

Author's note: I don't know how long it's been since I last post a chapter. Not that long I'm sure of it. I'm sorry if this chapter's not as long, but there was really not much planed into it. The next chapter will be very interesting… hehe. By the way, more of Sakura Card Captor's character will be used in this fanfiction. I don't know just how many, but I have a few idea for certain characters that I like. As you might have remarked, this story is deeper than the first and deals with more than sex and death. I'm a bit too influenced by Ann Rice's writing and also Yuki Kaori's wonderful writing and drawing. What? You don't know her? She was the one who created Angel Sanctuary, Gravel Kingdome, Count Cain, Kaine, Neiji, and my favorite Boy's Next Door. I really love that story, it's so sad. Each time I read it, I cry like a real baby. My mother thinks I'm insane crying over a manga but, she is a true genius when it comes to drawing and story. If you never read any of her work, I recommend it to you greatly. But, don't read if you are easily offended by immoral theme. In Angel Sanctuary, the protagonist is in love with his sister. In Kaine, the relationship is hard to understand, you don't know if he is either in love with his cousin (if I remember right) or if it's simply a platonic thing. Boy's Next Door is just plain yaoi and got explicit material, drug used and prostitution (I LOVE IT!!!). Kaori-sama is reputed to be an author with a very strange romantic mind, along with a very twisted sense of humor, and I'm not talking about how violent it can get. Really, it's not for kids. But if you don't read at least one of her manga, you can't call yourself a true manga fan. Boy, I'm getting far from the subject. Just read and review guys!

Disclaimers: Don't own anything. Ain't that clear enough for you law people?

Warnings: This chapter's pretty clean actually. The cleaner I ever wrote for this serie…

_The Tale of the Morning Star_

By Evil Karyta

Chapter Second: Aurore, Lady of France

  Water was clashing loudly on the cost down from her window, the long scarlet curtains swayed along with the wind that blew through it, shielding the deadly sunrays that would otherwise beam through it while the day shown in glorious golden and light blue. For two weeks now, she had laid in here, lone in this richly decorated bed room that would be best described as a golden cage than anything else. Once each night, someone would come through the large oak doors a goblet of warm blood for her to feast upon, but there was her only encounter with a living soul through the day. The memory of how she got here was hazed, meld with flashes of dancing mortals, feasting demons and a cherubim face. 

  Parting the red curtains, Sakura leaned on the windowsill, observing in quite solitude the moon reflecting in silvery glitter on the deep and wild see down the narrowed cliff that surrounded what she thought to be an old castle. The waves never tired of crashing on the rock side, so neatly polished by the salty water. For days now, the ethereal woman had try to clear the fog of her mind to no avail. Everything seemed to be cast in shadow all she could remember was traveling to France where she was supposed to meet someone in a bar. Once she had gotten there though, everything turned in darkness. She should have been more cautious, should have thought things over, should have smelled the trap from far away. Maybe she lacked the wisdom of her kind, still too young to grasp the expanse of the treacherous mind of her fellow vampires. 

  The thing was that, until that day, her knowledge of her race was base on her beloved and that mysterious British gentleman. Syaoran did warned her though, but she was still a bit naïve, believing that maybe, they would not harm her. How wrong she turned to be. Still, it was a mystery to her why they would keep her capture and alive. What greater plot had cloud the vile mind of her jailer? 

  Suddenly, the sound of a key and a lock been taken off added to the whining of the old hinge of the doors made her turn to focus her attention to that particular aria of her rich cell. They were pushed open agonizingly slowly, as if the person behind mocked openly. Sakura, however, stood still, as elegant as she could, her white dress pants and business jacket smooth and creaseless, her emerald gaze passive and her delicate face calm and composed. She gracefully folded her hands and awaited the new comer to finish their useless play. Such dramatic entrance kept the Cheery Blossom in ice, having acquired an impressive pretence of ladyship. She could easily been mistaken for any aristocrat upon this Earth, with her composure and elegance. 

  Finally, the doors were completely opened and a small figure stepped in. An angelic looking girl, seemingly not older than 15 or 16 years crossed the doorframe and stopped at a decent space between her and Sakura. The girl was beautiful, if the word could give any justice to her. Long silken strands of white hair shimmering such as snow would under the gentle light of a December full moon. Glowing alabaster skin, full pink lips and ruby eyes, she was the vivid portrait of child purity. Her clothes was inspired by a gothic influence, long sleeved blood red shirt, almost see through, underneath it, she could outline a fine laced black bra, her skirt seemed to be made of many folds coming from deep purple to black, reaching low behind her and leaving her legs partly shown from the front. She wore many necklaces, a very elaborated river of rubies, a silver chain, white pearls and a long cross pendant that hanged barely above her stomach. 

"Bonjour" greeted the girl with a large smile, showing her sharp fangs. 

"I would rather say goodnight," said Sakura, giving her a smile of her own.

"Oui, you're quite right. Forgive me, I tend to forget such things aren't applying for the like of us," observed the girl, a white finger coming to her mouth as if in deep thinking. "Are your apartments to your liking, Fleur de cerisier?" 

"Very much." 

The girl seemed to beam at hearing such statement. "You find me quite pleased," she said cheerfully. "I wouldn't want my precious invité to be uncomfortable."

  The Goth girl's voice was high, still lingering the child's tone, although her speaking and manners were of an educated lady, her eyes shining in mischief but wise all the same. Watching her, Sakura had hard time now guessing just how old that tiny vampire could be. The girl walked gracefully toward a chair that seemed to be the last remains of a long passed era, tasteful and sophisticated; maybe it had been crafted in the early years of Renaissance, when lords and ladies craved for rich furniture. Her chains and necklaces clinking as she moved, and Sakura only noted now that she wore spiked high heels. The white haired girl sat and motioned to her to do the same. Once comfortable seated, both stared at each other, blazing red eyes searching rich forest green before she leaned in her chair, white hands resting absently on the soft embonpoint material that covered the armrest her ruby gaze still quietly observing her. 

"Have you been well fed? I believe I sent you Emilie but you can never truly relay on servants today."

  From up close, and with those words coming out of her childlike lips, she looked like a spoiled brat, never satisfied by what life so generously graces her with. 

"Yes, I have been served very well, thank you."

"That is a good thing to hear, she shall live longer then," stated the girl as if she spoke of useless beast. 

  There was a pose in their polite talking and than the girl's face turned apologetic and a hand covered her mouth to quiet down a small yelp.

"I'm terribly sorry. How rude of me for not introducing myself properly," she then smiled sweetly. "My name is Aurore Marquise de Lorient."

"Lorient? Isn't it a far way from Paris?"

"Oui, it is. Mais, I love this old Manoir too much to leave it. It holds so many found memories."

"I understand."

"Sakura, you may be wondering why you are kept here," finally asked Aurore. 

"I've been thinking about it through the passed weeks, but still hasn't come with an answer."

"Well, allow me to enlighten you then. It is quite simple, I'm sure you will understand quite easily. You are a bait."

"A bait?" the white clad woman was confused.

"Yes. A bait for my lovely little lone Chinese wolf."

"Syaoran?"

"You're quite the intelligent one, Sakura."

"What do you want with him? Don't you know that we are no longer together?"

"Yes, Li never could stay with someone for very long," observed the girl.

"You're misunderstanding. We still love each other."

"I never said such a thing. It is just that it's against his nature to stay at the same place with the same person for longer than a few years. The man is very wild."

"I was the one who left," stated Sakura.

"Really?" the glitter in her crimson eyes told her that she already knew it. "I never said I didn't know such things, Sakura. Pay attention will you or I'll start to believe you're not as intelligent as I first thought."

"So, I'm a bait? And what makes you believe he'll come for me?" she asked.

"Oh, s'il vous plait. When you love someone, you're ready to do anything for them."

"That still doesn't prove he will come," remarked Sakura.

  The girl giggled, her deadly teeth shining under the moon light giving to her angelic face a horror glitter that would scare the bravest man away. Such a sweet, twinkling laugh seemed so wrong coming out of her murderous mouth. She sobered a little and then stared hardly at her interlocutor, her red eyes holding more knowledge than Sakura could have thought possible. Getting to her feet, she motioned to exist the room but stopped when she got close to the doors, facing the oak exist, she spook, menace dripping in her juvenile voice.

"You both love each other, ma chouette. You're the living proof that my little wolf has a soft spot, though I once thought it was the British dog. Did you know that Syaoran once pledge to never share his blood? He will come… if I scare him enough, he'll come tails in between the legs like the good little wolf he is."

  Aurore's laughter echoed down the hall as she walked out of her captive's room, leaving a calm Sakura to ponder over her distant lover. She had known from the beginning that he would come, the woman would have done the same for him. Did he knew it was a trap? Did he had any idea how she dreaded and awaited his arriving? The perspective of seeing her beloved once again after four long years of parting was more exiting the she had first believed it would. Actually, the sole idea of living separated from him was paining, although inexorable. What would have been the point of eternity if they were to slowly destroy each other? She glanced up at the sky, shoving away the few strand of rebelling auburn hair, watching the lady that governed the nights, imploring her to keep her lover safe. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Aurore was sitting peacefully at her late father's desk in the study room, surrounded by bookshelves loaded almost to the point of braking apart. Her small feet clad in their red middle high heels resting provocatively upon the cherry wood in witch the large desk had been finely crafted in. The only ornament of the room that was not of her far away time was the leather chair on which she sited a cocky grin adorning her young face. Her red eyes stared bemused at the angels and demons that covered the ceiling. She could recall, when she was still a human child, watching, with transfixed admiration, the artists her 'father' had hired to decorate his private room. 

"Ça ne c'est pas si mal passé finalement…" she thought aloud as she stared at one of her favourite demon. 

 It was a demonic being ripping a man apart and feasting upon his flesh like the carnal beast it was. Beside it was a horrified angel, covered in blood, seemingly praying for the poor man's soul. She always thought human to be pathetic and angels to be useless, having long since lost her faith in God and its liking. Raised in murder, she had created a crave for death by the age of five, enjoying sin greatly, never to be righteous. A soft, timid knock disturbed her inner musing. Turning her head toward the source of the sound, the silver head uttered a commending reply.

"Entrer."

"Maîtresse, vous avez un téléphone," said the maid as she entered the room, a phone in her shaking hands.

"Merci," and with that she dismissed the frighten woman, taking the receiver.

"The message was delivered as you asked, Marquise," declared the voice on the other side of the line.

"How did he react?" 

"Just as expected. When shall I tell him how to find you?"

"Not just yet, I still have to make him suffer," her sly grin grew wider as she spoke. "Eriol, I want you to investigate the whereabouts of the Cherry Blossom's previous life. Maybe our Lone Wolf has made a few friends back in Japan."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Oh and, keep an eye on him too, I don't want him to come any close to France before everything is settled, is that clear?" 

"I will not deceive you."

"Magnifique…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  He had sough through the entire city, but when Eriol decided to be invisible, he could be as tangible as thin air. Although Québec was not a large city, it still had many places for the man to hide, which unnerved Syaoran to the point of literally seeing red. How dared he to run like this and not leave him a single clue as to where that hateful child could had hid her? Worst, how could he think that after fifty years of no sighting, Aurore would have given up on him? Had she not tortured him enough? Li knew very well of the child like vampire's way of taking good care of people. Images of a tortured Sakura in that reeking Chambre de Pierre kept invading his mind, pushing him toward madness. He knew from the beginning how wrong he had been to make her one of them, but not in his worst nightmares had he phantom the possibility of his beloved held captured by his creator. Now that he was facing that very dreadful fact, he just had no idea how to get her out of the hellhole he had so carelessly pushed her in. 

"Eriol!!!" he cried in despair.

  His shout was only met with silence and shadow, the night drawing to a closure and his body starting to feel the bit of the sun slowly rising over the horizon. His flesh burning with the purple hew that coloured the morning sky. He stood by the Parlement, leaning against one of those old cannon, relics of colonial war when the country was still under the leadership of France. Graffiti and tags covered the stoned wall, proof that the youth did not care at all for patrimony's possession, nor did they care for history in general. Syaoran was losing hope, by the time, the dark haired British could had very well left, fallowing the movement of the night to the west, long since gone from this province. He could be anywhere.

"You look pitiful, Syaoran."

  The man jerked, startled, and stared to his left where the voice came from. There stood the very person he had been looking for all night. His mind was fill with noxious thinking, wishing the god forsaken blue eye to be stuck by a sudden and painful death. Regaining his composure, the Chinese man pushed off his resting place, cinnamon eyes narrowed in anger, lips thin under the tight pressure of his jaw, fist tightly fold, ready to strike at any given opportunity. His counterpart merely smirked, motioning him to follow his lead as he strode down the sidewalk. 

"Where the hell is she!" demanded Syaoran.

"I don't know," was Eriol sly answer.

"Eriol, tell me. You know what she'll do to her, she did the same to us. How can you stay her lap dog?"

  The British only chuckled, his voice rich and smooth. He shook his head, short midnight locks lingering in the movement before settling back in place. He kept walking, forcing the poor angered man to follow, not willing to lose his sight again. 

"She told me you will know in time. All I have is a phone number, but by the time, she must be in sleep, and so much be you're lovely flower."

"Humph…"

"I'm sorry for not being of any help."

  They walked slowly, following the curves of the old city's narrowed street way in a somewhat comfortable silence. Eriol missed the time when though could just sit all night long, unspeaking but understanding each other as perfectly as words could have. How he wished to turn back time, return that those lovely moments of friendship when their mutual need of understanding and comfort forced the two in that passionate friendship that earned them so much grief and pain. Still, not for anything in the world, not even his soul, would the dark man take those moments back. In a way, it was what kept him alive, what forced him toward tomorrow. Hope and love was all he had left when that tyrannical marquise had stolen everything from him, from his life to his freedom. 

"Do you have a place to sleep?" asked Eriol.

"I've gotten a room at the Chateau Frontenac," came the answer.

"My, aren't we living in such luxury."

"It was my first time here. I thought taking a good room and a grand hotel would make my stay more comfortable," explained Li rather nonchalantly, than after a short pose. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Would you mind if I came along with you?"

He sighed. "As long as you don't bring any corps in…"

"Thank you."

  The Chateau Frontenac was a very well reputed hotel holding souvenirs of the time when the governor of the same name stayed there. Richly decorated with an art gallery where the painting of the first assembly was held in exposition, just beside the ball room, and the beautiful suites that made it all the more lovely. Syaoran had rented the presidential apartments with a stunning view over the St-Laurent river. Upon entering the magnificent room, Eriol could only stare at the rich display of Canadian taste in decoration. He stood by the large windows, staring at the silvery glow of the wild river, the beautiful gardens by the cliff and the light that illuminated it so perfectly. 

"It reminds me of Liverpool…" breathed the aristocratic man.

"I thought you were Londoner," inquired Li.

"Of course, but when I was still a child, my family would spend some time there in a summer estate my mother's family owned," he explained, his sapphire eyes never leaving the scenery.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was round the beginning of what they now call the Renaissance, such a lovely time, if only we were not as scared of water by then…" said Eriol with a hit of humour in his tone. "That must be one of the reasons why she seemed so… freshly different by then."

"I tend to forget through the years how many generation separates us. I still can't believe you really believed water could make you ill," remarked the other man as he came to stand beside him.

"It was long ago, and by then, we had not the same knowledge as your people. We had only just discovered cannon powder by then. Things sure have changed. I remember how amaze I was when I first saw a light glob, or even heard of electricity."

"Yes, it's a bit awkward to me still to see how the world constantly changes," mused the Chinese man as he leaned his back to the window, folding his arms over his chest in deep thinking.

"I'm really sorry I could not stop her from taking your mate," uttered Eriol after a long moment of silence.

"I miss her, terribly, so much it hurts," muttered the man, closing his lids in a lame attempt to keep his broken tears imprisoned.

"I don't think I will ever understand how you feel."

  The dark haired rested his forehead to the glass, lost in reminiscence of long since past moments of life when he though everything was possible and for him to take. In the end, Aurore had tricked them all into damnation with her charming looks and sweet-talking. Although not many survived her, either they fell into insanity, surrounded by their own demon, becoming mere shadows of themselves or simply died willingly, no longer capable of enduring the unceasing torment of that adorable devil of a child. He and Syaoran were the only left, beside that strange man she kept locked somewhere, but he was believed to have lost his mind long ago and as old as she was, if not older. She had only spoke of him, and the two man had never had any confirmation of his existence. 

"Day is drawing near, we should get some rest. I believe all you have to do is to wait for her next letter…" stated the Londoner.

  Syaoran only answer was a slight nod of his head, bangs covering his unnatural eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_To be continued………_

_a/n__: _Well, I really hope it was to your liking. As usually, I wont fix a deadline for the next chapter. Right now, I'm working on many stories at the same time and I just write a new chapter for this one when I feel like I've kept you waiting too long (in short when I start to get some inspiration). So anyway, tell me what you think of it. I really don't know what to think of it. And strangely, the more I write for this story, the more I like it. I even got an little idea for a possible third part of the story. But before you get your hopes high, I'll tell you one thing. We'll see how this one ends and then, maybe I'll consider writing that last part I've been thinking about. But please, I'm begging you, don't ask questions about it just now, it's not official yet and I still have to figure the ending out (yes I know I said I planed it all in the beginning but you know, it took me to the last minute to figure out the end of TTOYL). So anyway. If you guys have questions about Aurore or what she said in French, just ask and it'll be my pleasure to answer. Also, when you send me an e-mail, I'm always happy to answer, so don't be scared to use my address. ^-^ 

KARYTA'S PERSONNAL THANKING TO HER LOVELY REVIEWERS (wonder if the name changes each times I'm writing this… somehow I just can't remember the exact words…)

fire-blade: Thank you.^-^ I for one loves long rides… I always sleep all the way through though.

ling: Thanks for the support!

Dark Angel Kamui-gal16: Thanks, my toaster's been nicer lately. Maybe it got scared of the knife… But actually, I would never dare to shove a metal knife in an electric machine. With my luck, even if the thing is not plugged, I could still get electrocuted. I'm sorry I have not read your fics. I'm no longer reading CCS fanfictions, I'm into Rurouni Kenshin head over heels (I just love that little oro-chan! Wee!) I've also seen the Matrix Reloaded (only once though I'm dieing to see it again) and loved it to death! This movie is just like a manga to me. As an expert comic book reader I can tell the difference between American, Canadian, French, Spanish and Japanese story line. To me, the best are French and Japanese, both held that thing that just keeps me hooked. Story wise, American comic books are not what I would call interesting, though some could be but the super hero thing always makes me winks my nose. Not that I didn't try. I actually read some the Genesis from Marvel Comics, and found it interesting but I got bored half way through. It's really to bad because the concept was pretty original and the drawings was simply beautiful.

AnimeObesessionFantasy: Loved each other? Not like we would think. It was more like a very physical friendship. You know, it's hard to describe how vampire think or explain exactly why they act a certain way. I would believe that they are just more strongly lead by there emotions than we humans are, if that's possible.

Yami Hoshiko: Actually, I was not supposed to write that explanation but then, I thought that no one would really understand what I really wanted to make you see. I wonder how you would have reacted if I didn't put that note at the bottom… But really, I don't see why every one seems to think it disturbing for those two to be together, I find it quite cute actually (though Li and Sakura still belongs to each other). And if I told you when Li and Sakura will eventually see each other again, I would spoil the story!

EcuaGirl: Actually, my lemon one-shot was called To Show You How Much I Love You and I never thought it was a good one. It was my first attempt to a lemon, maybe you're mistaking me with an other writer. No more S+E moments? That depends how things will turn out, but it was in the past, long long ago when there was no electricity. Actually, it's for herself… but it's not really Sakura that she wants. Actually, I believe it's one of the first story where Sakura is kidnapped not because someone wants her but because they want Li-kun… well I think it is. I've not been reading much of CCS lately… hehe.

AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr: Man, the names are just getting longer and longer… Ah, are vampire straight to start with it? I mean, if I was one… I wouldn't really care if it's a boy or a girl, but that's my opinon… Actualy, I'm not and I still don't care, but that's just because I'm a weird one who believes life's only fun when you experience everything… err, this is off subject. 

Kawaii-CherryWolf: I thought I would scare a few people with my twisted mind. I hope this will be less confusing.

Sakura Angel: Was, Sakura Angel-dono goes to bed very late, that she does. (where did that Kenshin talk came from?) Err.. anyway. I'm pleased to see it made you that happy. I write for that purpose only, so knowing it made you day, it makes mine too. ^-^  I'm sorry if you think it's disturbing to see those two that way, but it has its reason to be (beside me just loving it…hehe, I'm wicked, I know) Yeah, I wondered a lot about it too… though I already had a good idea, been the author and all, but still. There's a lot I've not told you yet and there is much more to the character's past than I let you know. I still need to figure out a few things too, but I bet I'll be very interesting. ^-^ And with the character I'm planning to insert somewhere along the way, it's gonna get even better! My other story? The one in Rurouni Kenshin? It's a bit like this but instead of vamps it's soul takers, or devourers, I don't really know how they're call. It's even darker than this is, if possible. And I got an other about student/teacher relationship on the way too for RK. So if you're a fan of that anime… don't be shy and read it, I'm a bit desperate for review right now… 

Rushi Star: You know, there was only three stories that I never finish. The main reason why was because the plots lacked at some places or I was just not satisfied at all with the way the story went. So, asking me if I'll continue to write is pointless because you can be sure I'll keep writing!

aku-neko: Finally, someone who thinks like me! All I got for getting them apart was "Why did you do this?" or "I can't believe they're not together" and blah, blah, blah.

Jackal_paasi333: I understand your point of view, but forgive me for not sharing it. As vampires, they can perfectly well express themselves that way. But it is and will always be my point of view. Thanks for reviewing!

Talker: Err… Actually, as much as I a can see Eriol and Syaoran together, as much as I can't even beging to imagine Sakura and Eriol together. Anyway, he's not the one after her, and Aurore is taking Sakura only to get Syaoran… Man, I think this story is starting to get pretty complicated.

EAD TAES: Maa, sessha is really happy that Ead Taes-dono actually reviewed, that she is. ^-^ Aren't Ead Taes-dono getting a bit arrogant here? Maybe sessha should not let him read the chapter before they are posted, that she should not…

Cherry: Apart, together… Save her? Who said she needed to be save? 

Tania: Maa… I don't know what to say… Thank you very much, this goes straight to my heart. ^-^

 Well, I don't know if I'll do this again next chapter. It took me a good hour and an half to do this personal thanking thingy and it's tiering. So next time, I think I'll simply mention your names and give a note to the most touching reviews, how does that sound?

  See you guys around!


End file.
